Bonfire Catastrophes
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Robbie's life as he knows it is shattered after an accident and he's determined to push away those he loves. Can Jackie push back in?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: So it's Bonfires night soon so I thought I'd write a bonfire based fanfiction for you all. I know I said that I wouldn't write anything until I'd finished Five Years Ago and Skeletons In The Closet but when those bunnies hit...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the members of the team**

*******

**[Disastrous]**

*******

"Bonfire night at the park tomorrow?" Robbie asked as he stepped into the flat living room, his arms wrapping around her waist as he teased at her neck with his teeth and lips. Jackie smiled as she moved her hand up to caress his cheek, her face moving to the side so that she could capture his lips with hers.

"That sounds like fun." She whispered before smiling at him as he turned her round in his arms, his lips taking hold of hers. His hands pulled her shirt out of the waistband of her trousers and slipped his hands underneath so that he could feel the warm flesh there. The couple had been secretly dating now for three months and even though they knew that Burke and Stuart had their suspicions, no one said anything and there was no rush to do so because they were having too much fun it just being them two.

"Or I could hold one?" Jackie started to laugh at that as she raised her eyebrows.

"Your bonfires are always a complete disaster!" He raised his eyebrows as he looked down at her. "Don't you dare pretend you don't know what I mean!" She laughed poking at his shoulder before wrapping her arms lovingly around his neck.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Robbie, last year you set Stuart's car on fire!" She laughed shaking her head as she moved to kiss his jaw, her teeth nipping at the skin as she leant back and saw that he was about to deny it.

"_Oh come on, this fire is not big enough!" Robbie drawled as he added more gasoline to the mix and then jumped back as it reacted badly. He also didn't see the drizzle of oil that had slipped down the garden, landing just underneath Stuart's car. Stuart, however, noticed when the trickle caught fire and the flames danced their way down to his car._

"_Robbie!" Stuart shouted at him running towards the car and taking a step back, shouting for everyone to do the same as the car was engulfed into a large fireball. _

_After the fire brigade left, Robbie had apologised over and over again to Stuart but Stuart had told him to stop. They knew they'd eventually see the funny side of the tale. For Christmas, Stuart got a new car off Ewan and Robbie had lost a little of his pride as the story never died down and everyone loved finding a reason to repeat it._

"Stuart forgave me for that!"

"Then the year before Burke was rushed to hospital..." Robbie claimed her lips so that she would stop talking and she just smiled as she remembered.

_The party was in full swing and everyone was having a good time. The men had got quite rowdy thanks to the amount of alcohol that Robbie had supplied and Jackie wasn't surprised to see that the Boss was actually still rather sober. She moved over to talk to him and together they were having a good conversation when Burke took the cake that Robbie offered them both. Burke smiled before starting to eat the cake. Jackie noticed that the man was more swallowing without chewing and he supposed that was because the superintendent wasn't around. She had introduced healthy eating into the police station meaning that most sugary items had been thrown out._

_She heard him bark and turned to look at him, her face showing the worry as her boss turned purple. "Boss what's wrong?" She asked in horror placing her plate down on the table and crashing the heel of her hand between his shoulder blades. "Someone phone an ambulance!" She shouted at everyone stood around her, her heart racing as she feared that Robbie had accidentally slain their boss._

"I can feel you're thinking about the moment with Burke." He mumbled against her lips, smiling as she burst out laughing and pulled away from him. It had turned out that while Robbie had been making the cake with Stuart, Stuart had lost his engagement ring to Ewan and Burke had done a wonderful job of finding it. It had scraped the sides of his throat due to it's size and thickness but the doctors said that he would survive as long as he lived on a diet of runny foods and cool drinks.

She could remember Robbie yelling at Stuart for not noticing that he had lost his engagement ring while making the cake and Stuart had just laughed at that because he too was surprised that he hadn't noticed it was missing, he had always been rather protective of his engagement ring. "I just still can't believe our boss nearly choked to death on Stuart's ring and neither of you knew that it had gone missing!"

"Yeah you would find that funny, you sick..." He stopped as she nipped his ribs, the word turning into a pleasured yelp as he bit his lips. "Oh I like it when you're feisty." She just laughed before nipping him again. "Oh and then the year before, you scared Jamie so much with the loud bangs of the fireworks, he hid under the bed in the master bedroom for the whole night with your teddy."

"Okay you're enjoying this a little too much." He commented simply before gathering her in his arms, pulling her close. "I think I should punish you for finding my own anguish and misery so funny."

She raised her eyebrows, a seductive smile tracing her lips as she ran her hands over his jaw that already had hints of stubble. "Will I like this punishment?"

"Well..." He whispered gently. "I don't know. How about we find out?" She giggled and nodded. He grinned. He loved how trusting she was of him even though their relationship was still at that tender stage. He supposed that trust came from the years of working the field together. She had to know that she could trust her team in case she ever had to face a mad man.

"I like that idea."

"Well you know where the bedroom is..." He said in a tough voice and she smiled. She knew that in the office, she liked to have control of their relationship and that was how it had always been but when they were in the bedroom, she loved nothing more than for Robbie to take complete control.

"Yes sir."

"Oh god, I could get used to that..." He groaned as he chased after her, his breath catching at the naturally happy laughter she released.

***

She laid in his arms, her eyes starting to close as she considered sleep. "So we're definitely game for the bonfire party tomorrow night?" He asked causing her to wake up a little as she smiled. Why would she refuse to go out with him in public where they'd have fun playing mental games with each other?

"Yes." She whispered.

"Is it okay if I bring Jamie along?" She turned to look at him, her hand tracing his jaw as she stared at his beautiful eyes that glittered thanks to the moonlight coming through the window. She knew that Robbie and Jamie hadn't always had a close relationship and Jackie had always found herself being invited over when Robbie pulled weekend babysitting duties.

"I'd love for you to invite Jamie and he'd be able to play with Ronan. They got on beautifully last time." The young girl had been a part of their family for about a year now and they were still all besotted with her as they had been then. It had also appeared that Jamie had taken an instant liking to the girl and they'd spent the whole weekend together. It was as if he'd finally found the little sister that he had never had the chance to have.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Robbie whispered pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose making her smile as she looked up at him.

"You have but I love hearing it."

"Why?"

"I sometimes feel as if it's not real and I'm going to wake up and realise it was all a dream." Robbie smiled naughtily and rubbed himself against her, his lips taking hers.

"Well that's definitely real."

"You always know how to ruin a soppy moment." She whispered laughing and that showed that she didn't really care.

"Isn't that why you love me?"

"Oh I suppose."

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so I'm HOPING to actually have the bonfire part written later today for when it's ACTUALLY bonfire night. No promises. I am determined though. I also don't know how old Jamie is so feel free to tell me in a review and I'll work from there xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks to Lee for answering my question about Jamie. What would I do without you? I am playing him a little younger so that the relationship with Ronan is realistic. So here I am with the actual Bonfire Night section xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jamie or the team.**

*******

**[Bonfire Night]**

*******

The park was already crowded by the time they had arrived with Jamie. It had been Robbie's fault. He had decided that they had time for a 'quickie' together before they had to go pick up Jamie from Gaby's place. However both of them had fallen asleep and that had resulted in Robbie eventually waking up, cursing loudly before shaking Jackie awake where she too had not been impressed with them falling asleep. By the time they arrived at Gaby's, she had started to think that they weren't coming and she'd seen how upset Jamie was. She could also sense that something was going on between Jackie and Robbie but she decided not to say anything because she'd always thought that but had never said anything,

Ronan had obviously been waiting for them to arrive because the moment she saw Jamie, she squealed happily and ran over to wrap her arms around his neck before waving at her aunt and uncle. "Come on we need to be close to the fire!" She cried excitedly and Robbie found himself smiling at how much her better vocabulary was getting these days. He watched as they ran off together, their fingers linked.

"Hey! My son is meant to be spending tonight with me!" He pouted after them but Jackie could see the fatherly pride glistening in his eyes as he watched Jamie wrap his arm around Ronan's shoulders as they reached the fire as if attempting to keep her safe. He could also see Ewan and Stuart looking down at them too.

Jackie pressed her hand to the small of his back and pressed a small kiss to the spot under his ear before whispering, "well it looks like you've got to spend the night entertaining me."

"Oh now that sounds promising." He laughed before spying that Stuart was starting to look for them. Even though Robbie had caved at the beginning of their relationship and told Stuart about their affair, they still both kept it quiet that he knew while Jackie had also told Stuart so he was keeping it quiet from Robbie. It was hard to be Stuart when you were best friends with the two most annoying people on the planet. "Come on, Stuart is looking for us and he looks like he's going to start yelling soon." She just smiled as she started to burrow her hands into her pockets, regretting that she had left her gloves on his kitchen table.

"Do you want me to warm you up?" He leered and she screwed her face up in mock disgust.

"You're such a jerk!" She teased using her elbow to push him away and he just laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, using his other one to rub up her arm as if making it look as if he was trying to keep her warm when actually he just wanted the excuse to touch her.

*******

The two kids were excited as they roasted their marshmallows on the fire. Robbie had teased Stuart about being too nervous because there were wardens everywhere making sure that the children wouldn't get hurt. Stuart had just turned round and told Robbie that he should worry more seeing as he too was a father. Robbie knew that Stuart didn't mean for his comment to be so harsh but he had still moved away to the drinks vendor to buy a bottle of Irn Bru.

A pair of arms wrapped around his middles, lips pressed a kiss to the spot between his shoulder blades. He didn't need to turn round to know it was. "I'm sure Stuart didn't mean anything by that, Robbie."

"I know and it's not even him that pissed me off. I pissed me off." He whispered turning round to look at her, his eyes sad as he looked over at where Jamie was helping Ronan take the marshmallow off her stick. "Stuart is an amazing father to a little girl that's got nothing to do with him. His world revolves around that little girl and I spend the odd weekend with my own flesh and blood every blue moon and even then I panic and invite you over to help me!"

"Robbie!" She took his face in her hands not caring anymore about the 'don't make it obvious' ruling that they'd put down on their relationship. "Stuart has being a father down naturally. Some people struggle and others don't. It doesn't mean you're useless and besides, Jamie loves you still and he loves spending time with me."

"He's just like his dad then."

"Well from the way he is with Ronan, I can definitely sense he is going to be like you with the girls."

"There has only ever been one girl for me, Jacks." He grinned wolfishly at her, pulling her back into his arms so that he could hug her against him. "It just took me years to realise that."

"Oh if you're not careful, you might find me falling in love with you!" She teased stealing a kiss before nudging her head towards where they were stood. "Let's join the rest of the gang." Robbie nodded and led her over, his hand on the small of her back. When they arrived at the spot, Stuart wrapped his arms around Robbie and apologised for his behaviour. Robbie just shrugged him off saying that it had been his fault in the first place.

*******

The fireworks had started to go off and Robbie had held Jamie's hand so that he wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Even though the boy was ten years old, he didn't seem to mind too much and to Jackie it seemed that he was enjoying the idea of being close to his father. Jackie had rested her head on his shoulder as she looked up at the beauty that is the fireworks and he had sneakily laced his fingers through hers and she obviously hadn't pulled away.

He found himself turning his head to the side and smiled at how alight her face was with happiness. She was like a young child as she watched the fireworks explode in the sky. She squeezed his fingers and jumped up a little bit, "Isn't it beautifully?" She asked breathlessly and he found himself nodding.

"It sure is." She turned to look at him because she'd picked up a funny note in his voice and found him staring back at her. She laughed as she used her free hand to punch him lightly on the shoulder, her cheeks setting alight with a blush. He smiled before turning to see Stuart smiling at them.

"Didn't want to interrupt your little moment but Ronan needs the toilet and we were hoping..." Jackie nodded without him having to ask and bent down to Ronan's level, holding out her hand.

"Come on, sweetheart." She said as Ronan took hold of her hand and she led her away to the toilet.

"Now that has to be an issue." Robbie chortled and Stuart turned to glare at him but it eventually slipped when he saw that Jamie was looking up at his uncle with a look that clearly read he'd hurt him if he upset his dad. That's when a man came over and grabbed at Ewan, his eyes pleading.

"Mr McIntyre!" He slurred and Ewan pulled his hands away from his shirt, his face wrinkled up in disgust or maybe due to the fact the man smelt like a moulding brewer. The guy looked like he was about to attack Ewan so Robbie let go of Jamie, hinting for Stuart to take his hand as he took hold of the man's hand.

"Sir, this is a family place. If you want to have a talk with Mr McIntyre then he will be in his office on Monday."

"I want to talk to him now." The man thundered whipping round to see Ewan again, the bottle of vodka that he held splashing all over Robbie's shirt. Robbie wrinkled his nose at the smell as he took hold of the man's shoulder.

"If you don't stop this, I am going to find the police that are patrolling the area."

"I'm not doing anything!" The man thundered turning round, the vodka splashing on him even more. He was starting to get a little pissed off with that but the guy seemed to be raging enough without Robbie saying anything to piss him off. "I just want to talk to Mr McIntyre." He snapped pushing Robbie away from him and then in rage, he tipped the rest of the vodka over his shirt. Robbie's fists clenched into fists. As if it wasn't bad enough that the bastard was drinking in a public place, he had just poured it over a police officer!

Two police officers seemed to notice the hustle and bustle. They nodded their heads at both Stuart and Robbie before taking the man away. Robbie was that furious he didn't see the child that was running towards his parents with a marshmallow still on fire. He ran square into Robbie's chest, the on fire marshmallow igniting the vodka.

"Robbie!" Jackie screamed as she noticed the action from leaving the toilet. Stuart and Ewan turned round, cursing as they saw his shirt go up in flames. There was a moment of screams, shouts and Ewan taking off his jacket and moving towards Robbie, wrapping the jacket around him and dragging him down to the floor so that he could roll him over.

When the flames were out, Robbie's shirt was a mess and an ambulance had finally arrived. "Oh Robbie..."

"Go with him." Stuart urged pushing her towards the ambulance. "Jamie can spend the night with us." He promised and Jackie mouthed thank you as she pulled herself onto the ambulance, taking hold of his hand. The only part of his upper body that hadn't burnt.

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know it's not realistic but it works for my storyline so shush! I'm kidding. I love you all *huggles***


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm meant to be reading my book for English but I got distracted by Lee's new one shot (that's right. I'm blaming you *grins cheekily*) so I thought I might as well let you know what happens in this chapter!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Burke, Robbie, Jackie or Stuart. It does break my heart knowing that!**

*******

**[Skin Graft]**

*******

As soon as they'd arrived at the hospital, Robbie had been wheeled away on a gurney to the operating room. In the ambulance, Jackie could tell how much pain he was in from the way his face had shrivelled into a grimace and, even though he'd never admit it, she knew he was frightened from the way he kept grabbing at her hand and saying her name as if making sure she was still there with him. She could already see the bad blisters that danced across his body and she knew that his shirt had probably melted onto his chest but she couldn't break down with tears. She couldn't do that when Robbie needed her to be strong for him.

However the minute he was out of her sight, she collapsed against the hard plastic orange chairs that they have in the corridors to hospitals and let out ugly sobs. She was frightened too. She didn't know how much damage fire could do to a person. Why had it been his chest and not something like his legs? She found herself laughing. Why didn't she think normally and wish that he hadn't got burnt at all. She raked her hand through her hair before wrapping them protectively around her chest.

A nurse came over and wrapped her arm around Jackie's shoulders, "Come now, Miss." She said in a soft tone of voice that resulted in relaxing Jackie slightly as she looked up at her with wide eyes. "How about you and I go down to the cafeteria for a coffee or something?" Jackie knew this was because she was disturbing the patients around her so she nodded before using the heel of her hand to wipe away her tears. The nurse, who was an older woman, just smiled softly before shaking her head as she reached into her handbag and handed Jackie a handkerchief. "They don't have cause us some heartache." Jackie smiled at that.

She'd been fighting to be with Robbie for so long now and here she was, two months into their relationship, worried to death that he had seriously hurt himself while at a child's bonfire party. She allowed the nurse to help her to her feet before looking at the double doors that they'd taken Robbie through. "He's always getting himself into bother that causes me heartache."

"Well he's lucky to have such a beautiful young woman prepared to waste her tears and be there for him." The nurse smiled as she led Jackie down to the cafeteria, listening patiently as Jackie told her silly little things about Robbie. She realised this was just the young woman reacting to the shock of seeing the man she loved being engulfed by flames.

*******

The two kids were tucked up in bed with each other. It had taken Jamie a while to settle down because he'd been worried for his dad. It had taken Ewan a good thirty minutes to convince Jamie that if anything had happened then Jackie would have rang them to tell them. Jamie agreed and eventually he had fallen asleep, his arms around Ronan as they held each other. Ronan had also been worried for her favourite uncle. Ewan smiled as he flicked off the light, closing the door quietly so not to wake them again.

Ewan hadn't seen Stuart since they'd walked into the house because he'd been too determined to take the kids up to bed while Stuart had headed straight into the kitchen. He hadn't worried about him drinking anything because he knew Stuart wasn't like that. What he wasn't surprised by was seeing Stuart pacing in the kitchen, his fingertips drumming against his lips as he mumbled to himself. It was a normal Stuart reaction to a situation where he didn't know how to help.

Moving behind him, he wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a small kiss to the nape of his neck. "Stuart." He whispered in an assuring tone of voice and smiled as he felt his fiancée relax against him. He knew that Stuart wouldn't entirely relax until he heard something so Ewan sighed. "Why don't you go down to the hospital?" He whispered and pressed another kiss to the visible flesh in front of him before Stuart turned round in his arms to look at him.

"You don't mind?"

"The guy is your best friend and he was protecting me. I owe Robbie so much right now." Ewan's voice had suddenly gone sad as if feeling immensely guilty. Stuart caught his face in his hands and shook his head before pressing a light kiss to the lips, shocked to taste something salty. He leant back and saw that Ewan was crying.

"Robbie wouldn't blame you at all. He might want to kick that jerk's arse a few times but he'd never hate you." He promised before running his fingers through the ginger hair, his smile sad also as he sighed. "I should probably go down and be there for Jackie." Ewan noticed he still hadn't moved and he also knew he was waiting for Ewan to say that it was okay for him to go.

"Just go already!" He teased smiling before pressing a small kiss to his lips. "Tell Robbie I'm sorry."

"I repeat this again, it was not your fault." He saw something in Ewan's eyes so he just sighed before nodding. "Of course I'll tell him but obviously you'll be going into see him soon?"

"Obviously but one of us needs to be here for the children." He had never in his life thought he'd use children's as a security blanket but he was grateful to their appearance tonight as he walked Stuart to their front door. He pulled him in for one last kiss before wishing him goodbye. Stuart just waved as he walked down the path, heading for his car. He wasn't surprised to see that Ewan had shut the door almost immediately.

Ewan didn't like anyone to see him cry.

*******

Jackie's phone buzzed against the table and she smiled at the nurse. "Our friend is on his way over." She whispered as she looked down at the message. "He's the one that took both the children home."

"Children?" The nurse asked wanting to keep Jackie's mind occupied because whenever she had time to think, she'd start crying. It was the way shock worked. You could talk about anything for hours and never get upset but the minute you were left alone then bang, your emotions all hit you at once.

"Yes. He has a little girl with his partner called Ronan whereas Robbie has a son from a previous relationship. We were all out tonight because we wanted to safely watch the fireworks. The parties Robbie hold normally result in disaster." She started to laugh to herself and the nurse didn't understand why but when a voice from above said,

"It's not funny. Last year he blew up my car!" She understood and she looked up to find herself staring at a blonde haired male. She assumed that this must be the friend that Jackie had spoke about only a few seconds ago.

"Stuart!" Jackie gasped standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. The nurse stood up and smiled at them both before leaving. She knew that they would need their privacy. She released her grip on his neck but took hold of his hand as they moved to sit down. He looked over at her and smiled. It was weird that even though her make-up was ruined, she still looked beautiful. He knew that was because it was the look of a worried woman in love.

"Has anyone said anything to you?" He asked her gently not wanting to allow her to get too worked up.

"No. They took him straight to the operating theatre, I believe." She looked over at him. "Was Jamie okay?"

"It took Ewan about thirty minutes to calm both he and Ronan down. They were both so worried." She just sighed as she cuddled into him.

*******

The doctor sighed, three hours later, as he pulled off his gloves and threw them into the bin looking over at the man that was now in a self-induced coma so that his body could have time to correct itself. He ran the back of his wrist across his forehead and yawned. He was getting too late for these late night ops and he felt sorry for the man. He'd been informed that the man had only attempted to break up a fight and this was the result. The doctor had always believed that Bonfire was a night that should be cancelled but one man trying to fight a long time tradition meant that he had no chance.

He took off his scrubs and threw them into the bin. His shift was nearly over but he needed to go down to the cafeteria where had knew that the man's partner and best friend was waiting for his prognosis. He looked again over at the middle aged man that should still have so much going for him in life. He sighed as he nodded his head as a sign goodbye to the team of doctors and nurses that had helped him before moving through the double doors.

He immediately saw them as he moved into the cafeteria. They had moved over to the leather couch seating area and he was sat upright asleep whereas she had curled up on the couch, her head in his lap. They both looked so peaceful that it pained him to move over and tell them this news. He walked over with his clipboard and looked at the names that had been scrawled down to him. "Mr Fraser? Miss Reid?" He said sitting down on one of the chairs, smiling at them as they started to stir. "Hello, I'm Dr McGonigal." He explained shaking the hand that Stuart offered him.

"How is he?" Jackie asked looking at the doctor.

"Around 75% of his upper body was burnt, including his neck, and if he had got here any later then I don't even think I want to imagine what could have happened to him." The doctor admitted truthfully as he rested his notepad down on the couch and looked at them. "Thankfully, the burns were only minor thanks to the quick thinking of your friend." He said looking at them both. "However the skin was badly damaged so we had to do a autologous skin graft." He saw their confusion and smiled a small smile. "That's when the skin used for the graft comes from the recipient too." He explained before sighing. "There are no promises that this will work. We have induced a coma so that his body can take its time to fix this."

"What do you mean there are no promises that it will work?" Jackie whispered.

"There are always pros and cons to an operation, Miss Reid. A skin graft can become infectious or his nerves could be damaged or the skin graft could simply not be strong enough." He explained to her and she grabbed hold of Stuart's hand as she looked at him. "Mr Ross does show promising signs but I wouldn't want to say anything right now." He assured before standing up, leaning down to grab his folder.

"Can we see him?" Stuart asked knowing that Jackie would be thinking the same thing but she was too shocked to ask him. The doctor looked over at them.

"Mr Ross is in a coma and will not have recognition that you are there but I cannot see why not but not for long. Visiting hours did end a few hours ago." Stuart shook the doctor's hand, thanking him for everything before turning to look at Jackie.

"Are you coming?" She nodded weakly in response, taking hold of his hand and allowing herself to be dragged away.

*******

They walked into the room and saw him lying on the bed, his upper body and lower jaw covered in loose white dressings. She bit back a sob as she moved over and lightly took hold of his hand. Stuart stood back a few moments knowing that she needed this. She pressed her forehead against his, her bitter tears falling down onto his face also as ran her thumbpad over his hand, hating the feel of the bandaging.

"I love you," She merely whispered not caring that he couldn't hear because she knew he knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I've been on a writer's block but I'm back and I mean business. I'm kidding. I just had inspiration thanks to Five Years Ago! I'm struggling with this story but I know what I want to happen so I'm going to fast forward a little bit.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the team members.**

*******

**[Realisation]**

*******

It had been three weeks since the fire incident and Robbie was finally back to his strong self. He could finally use his hands again now that they had taken away most of his bandaging. Stuart moved into the room and smiled at him. When Stuart had received the call from the nurse saying that Robbie had insisted that he come straight away, Stuart hadn't even asked why. He'd just picked up his keys and drove here.

"What's up, Ross?" He asked handing over the pair of jogging pants that Robbie pointed at.

"I want you to do something with me." He asked and Stuart winced.

"Robbie, I'm flattered and everything but I love Ewan." Robbie just stared at Stuart lazily.

"Yeah and since you've met him, you've got too big for your damned boots." He muttered as he pulled on the jogging pants over his boxers. He and Stuart had been friends too long to care about being in the same room. "I want you to come to the bathroom with me." He looked up at Stuart. "Leave your sarcastic comments in your head." He warned.

Stuart just smiled at him but realised there was something bothering Robbie so he left his sarcastic comments in his head. "What's wrong?" He asked taking hold of Robbie's arm as they moved through the corridor.

"I want to see my reflection."

"Robbie..." Stuart started. He himself didn't think that Robbie was bad looking but he knew how everything Robbie had loved about himself was his looks. He didn't want to know what Robbie would think when he looked into the mirror and saw the disfigurement that was his neck, chest, shoulders and arms. He stopped them walking and turned to look at his best friend. "I know you're impatient but I don't think you want to do this now."

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"You were ugly beforehand." Stuart pointed out and was relieved to see Robbie's smile again as he moved over and gave his friend a gentle hug. "Robbie, I'm just afraid of what you'll feel when you look into the mirror because I don't think you're ugly now but I'm not shallow." Robbie held onto his friend for a few more moments before moving backwards.

"I think you're insinuating I'm shallow, Stuart."

"I am indeed. Are you denying that fact?" Stuart laughed as he took hold of his friend's arm and moved towards the disabled toilet where they could both stand in the toilet together.

When the door closed, Stuart watched as Robbie took off his tee shirt slowly. Stuart watched as Robbie moved closer to the mirror, his fingertips running over the mirror. Stuart moved over and pressed a hand to the man's shoulder, not surprised when Robbie moved away and turned to look at him. "I'm hideous." He whispered his hand moving up to rub at his throat, his eyes stinging with tears.

The skin around his neck was hideous and it looked as if someone had taken hold of his neck and squeezed as if it was nothing more than play dough! His chest had lost its pecks and was now a disgusting mess of scars and bumps that hadn't been there before. The skin was different tones of red and peach. He could see that no amounts of plastic surgery would ever make him look normal again.

"Robbie, never think like that!" Stuart commented moving over and taking hold of the other man's shoulders so that he'd look at him. "You're still the roguish handsome fellow that we all loved beforehand." He promised and Robbie just shook his head.

"I'm a beast. Have you ever seen Pay it Forward?"

"Yeah, you made me watch it."

"Kevin Spacey can pull this look off. His story makes people look at him and think wow, you're scars show you survived hell. What story do I have to show for mine?" He shouted. "I was burnt by a little boy and a drunk!"

"Robbie..." Stuart pleaded looking at the man, his own heart aching as he saw the pain behind Robbie's eyes. "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

"It always matters about what others think, Stuart." He whispered and he tried to walk past him but Stuart stopped him and pulled him into a hug, his eyes closing as he felt the comfort from Stuart. He cried. He needed to but he was happy knowing that Stuart was there for him.

"Robbie, please. Don't ruin this now. You've got something beautiful with Jackie. Do you think she cares about what you look like?" Robbie stiffened in Stuart's arms and realised that he had never thought of Jackie since now. He pushed away from Stuart.

"I want to go back to my room now." He pulled on his tee shirt and left. He didn't even care if Stuart followed or not. He closed the blinds to his room and climbed into his bed, watching as Stuart followed. The door shut behind him and Stuart closed the blinds, aware of what Robbie was doing. "You'll stay with me even though I'm a monster now?"

"Robbie..." Stuart whispered moving over and taking his best friend's hand. "You could be headless and I'd still love you. I think it'd be a pretty decent fix actually." He teased smiling, laughing as Robbie attempted to punch him.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: It has been brought to my attention that I'm a real bitch to the characters and I would like to say I'm going to start getting nicer to them but it'd be a lie. I can take being a bitch but not a liar so... I'm sorry. I hope you all have your tissues ready XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the team**

*******

**[Stay Away]**

*******

"_Will you behave?" The exasperated cry of Jackie made him laugh as he sat forward in his chair, his hand pulling the straw out of his mouth and putting it down on his table. They'd been left to do paperwork and Stuart had long since finished and left – after listening to Robbie call him a geek for approximately thirty minutes- so that meant Jackie and Robbie were alone._

"_I'm bored!" He whined staring at the half written report on his screen, his shoulders hunched over in defeat. _

"_If you work quicker then you'd be able to leave." She pointed out. "Put. That. Straw. Down." She said slowly when she saw his hand move in the corner of his eye. She didn't know how someone of Robbie's mental age had managed to get so far in the police. _

_He chuckled before sighing. "Do you fancy doing something after this?"_

"_I want to go home and soak in a bubble bath."_

"_That sounds great."_

"_I meant alone, Robbie."_

"_Now that's not as fun." He pointed out lifting the straw and chewing it absent-mindedly before looking over at Jackie. "Do you ever think about us, Jackie?"_

"_What do you mean "us"?" She asked pressing the last key to her work and pressed the save button before turning her chair so that she was facing, jumping in surprise at him being right next to her. How hadn't she noticed him move? "There is no "us", Robbie." She corrected him struggling to breathe at the closeness that he'd just issued between them._

"_I know and that's what my question was asking you." He pointed out as he reached over to tuck a loose strand of her brown hair behind his ear, the fingers then tracing across her jaw as he looked into her eyes. "Don't you ever think about what it would be like?"_

"_Robbie..." She warned lightly but not with enough to fight to convince him that it wasn't what she wanted. He curled his fingers around the nape of her neck and brought his lips down onto hers, the kiss soft and gentle. She knew she should have pushed away and she reached out her hands to push away at his shoulders but instead she curved her fingers around them, pulling him closer. She had dreamt of this too many times to refuse her chance. _

_The kiss ended so they could breathe and Robbie stared into Jackie's eyes that had darkened with the desire that she was feeling. "Are you sure you don't dream about me?" He asked cockily and laughed as she growled, her hand grabbing hold of his hair aggressively and kissing him just as harsh in punishment. By the time that kiss had ended, Robbie was weak at the knees and he had just smiled at her. "Wow. Are you sure you want that bubble bath alone?" He had just smiled as she'd laughed, grabbed her coat and looked at his screen._

"_You have work to do, DI Ross." She pointed out before putting on her coat and starting to walk away. "Maybe when you finish, I might share my bubble bath."_

"_You dirty tease!" He called after her, smiling at her happy laughter from down the corridor._

The lone tear fell down his cheek as he remembered the start of their relationship. He had never been that brave towards a woman he was close to. If Jackie had been a stranger then he would have been fine but taking that approach with someone you spend all your time with, it's a scary prospect! Thankfully it had turned out that she felt the complete same.

The room was cloaked with darkness and even when the nurses attempted to open the blinds, he would bark at her to leave them closed. He didn't want anyone to see him and most of all, he didn't want to see himself in the mirror at the sink in his room. Darkness was the best answer. He sighed as the door to his room opened and he smiled expecting it to be Stuart.

The smile faltered when Jackie walked in with a bouquet of flowers. "Robbie?" She couldn't see anything. His eyes had long since adjusted to the dark. Her hand reached out to pull the cord to the blinds.

"Leave them." He growled angrily and he felt bad almost immediately as she dropped her hand slowly, the move awkward as if she was unsure to why he would act like this.

"Okay." She said softly and he watched as she put her hands out so that she could feel her way over. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Robbie?" She asked when she finally reached him, the flowers dropping down on the table that rested next to his bed.

"Doing what to myself?" He challenged and she could sense that he wasn't going to play this game easily so she sighed. "I prefer the dark. I don't want anyone to see what I have become."

"You're not some beast, Robbie. You're our colleague, friend and lover." He laughed coldly as he shook his head.

"I'm glad you came in, Jackie. I was afraid I'd have to do this over the phone." He took a deep breath. "I don't want to see you anymore." She moved to take hold of his hand but he quickly yanked it away, his body curving over so that she couldn't see him.

"I refuse to let you end this for your own shallow reasons."

"You have no choice!" He shouted at her angrily, his eyes stinging with tears. "I can't have you feeling like dirt because you're dating the monster."

"Robbie..."

"Just leave." The compassion that had been in her voice hurt him more. His lips trembled as he looked at her silhouette in the dark. "I don't want to see you again."

"But you're going to let Stuart in?"

"I'm not going to hurt Stuart with my ogre ways." He commented simply as he turned his back on her, his tears falling softly.

"Robbie..." She started again as she reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted angrily, his hands running through his hair as he started to panic. The same had happened when Stuart had first touched him. He panicked and started to freak out. "Just get out. Why won't you leave me alone?" He sobbed into his pillow and as she went to touch him again, a nurse moved in who had obviously heard his distress.

"Miss, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She whispered and Jackie took one last look at Robbie before leaving. As she stepped outside, the sun glinted on her tear tracks and she just broke down into the arms of the nurse.

_The door to her apartment opened and she wrapped the towel tighter around her, laughing as Robbie strolled in. "So I was promised a bubble bath."_

"_I've already had it." She laughed squealing when he lifted her into his arms and stole a kiss, her hands unsure if they should keep hold of the towel or onto his shoulders. _

"_Well I'm sure the bubble bath can wait..." He drawled as he sucked at the pulse point in her neck and if she had been about to comment on him barging in, she simply forgot and melted into his arms, the towel long since forgotten. _


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I realise the previous chapter was a little harsher than you guys were expecting but don't hate me. I promise that if you bear with me, you will LOVE me by the end of this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's but there isn't any in this story so I own NOTHING.**

*******

**[Help Needed]**

*******

"You just sent her away?" Stuart asked quietly as he watched Robbie fold his clothes neatly into a pile. He hadn't seen Jackie yet this morning but he had been told by the nurse that there had been commotion last night between the two of them. Stuart loved knowing that he had the kind of face that made people think he was easy to talk to.

"Stuart, I can't bring her down as well."

"Why do you think Jackie cares about what you look like?" Stuart questioned seriously because he knew that Robbie was going to need a good wake up call to get out of his shallow way of thinking and Stuart doubted even he had enough power to do that. "She wouldn't care if you were legless, armless. God you could be missing your head and she'd still love you!" He snapped.

"Look, I understand that you want to see the perfect side of life, Stuart, but you have the happy ending with Ewan. Ewan is perfect."

"Robbie, you're perfect for Jackie!" Stuart shouted in exasperation, his hand gripping onto the metal bar of the bed as he felt the urge to snap it off and beat Robbie with it but again, he knew he wasn't strong enough. "You're an arrogant prick and she still loves you. Do you think she cares about the odd scar on your body?"

"It's not just an odd scar though, is it?" He growled back as he moved round to Stuart, his hand grabbing hold of the collar to his shirt so that he was pulled up close against him and for the first time, Stuart felt real fear towards his best friend. "They're all over my upper body. They've taken over. No one will ever look at me the same again. They'll be repulsed, horrified. It'll be as if they're staring at some kind of..." Stuart pushed Robbie back and covered his mouth so he couldn't mutter the new word that he'd accustomed to using when he was describing himself.

"You're not. You're still Robbie in there. You have scars covering your upper torso that shows you have strength, a past but jesus, no one thinks you're a monster, Robbie."

"Whatever." The man replied gruffly before pulling the zip across his bag. "Are you going to drive me home or do I have to phone a taxi?" He asked when he saw that Stuart was in a slight mood with him.

"I just don't understand why you'd throw away something so perfect." He shrugged his shoulders when he saw that Robbie wasn't budging on the matter. "Fine, if you want to be alone and miserable, who am I to stop you?" He grabbed Robbie's bag and started towards the door. Robbie watched after him before sighing. Being alone was a better feeling than knowing that someone was staying with you for pity.

*******

"How is he?" Stuart hadn't even had chance to get to his table before Jackie had jumped him, her face sketched with worry. He just smiled before moving towards his chair.

"He's as grouchy as he used to be." He simply commented before turning on his computer and saw that Jackie was having a mental battle about something in her head so he turned to look at her. "What is it Jackie?"

"I don't understand why he doesn't want me to see him. He knows I love him no matter what he looks like..."

"Jackie, he looks in the mirror and sees an ugly man staring back. He's never understood what women see in those really ugly guys so now he's starting to wonder what it is you see in him..."

"I'm not shallow." She interrupted but Stuart ignored her and carried on with his explanation.

"... and if you do see anything in him, he's wrote it down as just simple pity." He shrugged his shoulders as he looked over at her. "If you want him back, Jackie, you're going to have to prove that it's Robbie you're in love with. That you'll always be in love with him."

"And how do you propose I do that, Mr Hotshot?"

"That's not for me to decide, Jackie." He merely commented before leaning over to answer his phone that had started to ring. She stared at him for a few moments before smiling. She knew exactly what she could do to convince him and she would need a little help from Stuart. She sat patiently as he spoke on the phone before telling him. He hung up.

"I have a plan." She whispered with excitement before filling him in and as she finished, Stuart smiled. He had known that Jackie would find a way of fixing the problem. It was the way she was built and he must admit the plan astounded him. He took hold of her and squeezed it lightly.

"Of course I'll help you." He promised smiling. "Robbie needs someone to show him that his shallow ways are a pain in the arse."

"And that I love him?"

"Well if it helps accomplish that too then it's a bonus." She threw the piece of paper that she had screwed up at his head, exasperated at his happy laughter. She found herself looking at the computer screen. If this plan didn't work then she doubted there would ever be a chance for her and Robbie to be happy.

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know this chapter is kind of short but the next chapter is kind of the finale and I wanted to tease you a little longer *grins***


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: I do believe this is the finale chapter or you might get an epilogue. That depends how I feel after this chapter. I've actually enjoyed this story. I do think it's my best R/J storyline. I have a big head. I know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

*******

**[Reflection]**

*******

"Everyone was staring at me, Stuart." Robbie complained as they came back from the supermarket.

"That's because it might be the middle of winter but you look like you're spending your winter in the arctic and not Scotland." Stuart chastised as he took in the thick scarf, the heavy parker and the winter hat. "You might as well carry a sign that reads "I'm trying to hide something"!" He commented pulling up outside Robbie's flat.

"I just thought it would make things easier. I don't want to make small children cry."

Stuart glared at him, "Get out of my car before I beat you."

"Are you not coming in?" Robbie asked feeling surprised. Stuart normally stayed with him as long as he could because he didn't like the idea of Robbie being alone.

"No. I've promised Ewan I'd buy him lunch."

"Oh okay." Robbie actually sounded wounded at the fact that Stuart still had someone. He forced a smile before turning to look at Stuart. "Thanks for driving me to the supermarket. I'm hoping I get these off eventually." He explained talking about the bandages on his hand that made it difficult for him to grasp the steering wheel.

"I do too or you're going to enjoy having me as your own personal slave."

"You know you love running after me." Robbie teased before slamming the door shut and starting up the steps. Stuart quickly pulled out his phone, sent Jackie a quick text before pressing against the horn and driving away causing Robbie to chuckle as he opened his front door.

Sighing, he threw his keys down on the table at the door before freezing. The flat smelt like Jackie's floral bubble bath. He always had a bottle of the stuff lying around but since ending things with her, he'd stashed it away in the medical cabinet along with the rest of her toiletries so that he didn't have to see them every time he was in there.

He kicked open the bathroom door and saw that someone indeed had used the bath. The mirror had steamed up with the simple message "BEDROOM" scrawled across the condensation. He turned to look over at the door and moved over, his hands pushing the door open. Jackie was sat in the middle of the bed wearing one of his shirts.

"Jackie," he started but stopped as he saw a box that hadn't been in his bedroom before. "What's that?" He asked and started to move back as she reached out and took hold of his hand. She dragged him in and he gasped as he saw four reflections.

"It's a mirror box." She explained softly as she started to undo the zip to his coat. He didn't appear to want to help her so she pulled the coat down his shoulders. She threw it out of the gap that they'd walked in before closing that gap off so they were really closed in. "What do you see, Robbie?" She asked as she moved to stand behind him, her hand pressing against his shoulder as their eyes met in the reflection.

"I see a monster, a mutilation, the main character from something you'd find in a Stephen King novel." He could see the anger in Jackie's face at his answers and also the slight hurt.

"That's not what I see." Jackie whispered before moving him to the side and slowly undoing the buttons to his shirt. She let the material fall to the floor and he looked at her. "Let's play a game."

"You're not going to go all Saw on me now are you?" He said referring to the horror films they had watched a few weeks back and she just turned to glare at him before holding out her hands for him to come over to her.

"Find every scar on my body and I'll be able to tell you the story behind them." She whispered and he did as he was instructed.

He found scars on her shoulders, her arms from simple scrapes as a child. A bullet wound to her right shoulder that she insisted only hurt when it was about to rain. There was a scar just above her right hip from where she'd had her appendix taken out. Stretch marks danced across her stomach and thighs from the years of growing that she had done. A knife wound to her left side from a scuffle after a raid. Her knees were covered in tiny little silver slivers also from the years of falling down as a child and not being able to stop picking at the scabs.

"Are you content now that everyone has scars?" She whispered when he came back up so that they were at the same level, his hands still at his side and not touching her.

"Your scars aren't ugly." He pointed out and in anger; Jackie ripped off his shirt and pressed her hand slightly to his chest before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the puckered flesh.

"I don't think yours are either." She challenged him angrily, her gaze not leaving his as she ran her hand across his flesh before ducking and doing the same trail with her lips. "I love you and I wouldn't care how ugly you believe you are." She promised as she pressed a kiss to his lips, her hands running through his brown hair. "The only ugliness I fear is having to live without you." She whispered pressing her forehead against his chest, her eyes filling with tears that she had told herself wouldn't fall.

Robbie looked at their reflections in the mirror. He saw his ruined flesh, her hand lovingly pressed against the flesh that scared him and the way her lips had pressed against it still burnt against him. He wrapped his arms around her, his eyes also filling with tears. "I've been so stupid." He whispered reaching down and taking her lips with his, his hands running through her hair.

She cried against him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she accepted his kiss. She had her Robbie back and that was how happy she should feel. "I love you, Robbie."

"I love you too." He promised as he looked at their reflection in the mirror. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Robbie, I'd still love you even if you were a vegetable and if Stuart was here, he'd say that was a much better difference." She laughed as she reached up and kissed him. "Marry me."

"Jackie..."

"No thinking." She covered his lips and shook her head. "Just answer the question from what you heart wants." He looked at her over her hand and then nodded his head. Marrying her was everything he'd ever wanted. She let his mouth go and pressed another kiss to his lips and smiled. How stupid they had been.

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yes, you're getting an epilogue.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is the epilogue that I promised you all and I'd like to comment that two months have passed since the last chapter just in case that doesn't come across in my writing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, own nothing!**

*******

**[Epilogue]**

*******

She was simply beautiful.

The dress was simple but elegant. It showed the feminine curves that Robbie had found pleasure in finding behind the manly suits that she always wore. Her brown hair had grown in length and she'd been convinced by her hairstylist to put in waves rather than tight curls. Robbie agreed that they made her look young and along with the heart stopping smile, he knew that he had found the perfect woman.

The past two months had been a struggle for Robbie. There had been a moment of fear when they believed that he was body was rejecting the skin that was being grafted but thankfully as if by some kind of miracle, it had just accepted the skin graft and Robbie had long since had his last session. He wasn't to do anything vigorous for a while and his wife-to-be sure as hell made sure that was stuck to.

Stuart had also been there every step of the way. He had been the one to hold Robbie's hand in the hospital room when Robbie had hit another one of his down moments and had kicked Jackie out. They had known not to argue with him and had just done as he wanted but the minute he was out and well, Jackie would have stern words with him telling him that it was getting beyond a joke that he was always trying to push her out but she knew that he was just afraid.

She hadn't told him that she too was afraid. When he'd spent the week in hospital because they were afraid of the rejection, she'd laid in the double bed in his apartment with her face buried in his pillow so that she could cry herself to sleep but still smell his aftershave. She felt safe and a little more optimistic when she felt that he was there with her. She'd never felt so much like returning to her religious beliefs than that week when she'd prayed nearly every spare minute that God would just give them a break.

He found himself watching her move towards him and felt happiness wash over him. He was the luckiest man in the world to have such a patient woman standing beside him. She was the one that spent hours willing to rub the moisturising lotion on his wounds, the one that put up with him in his moods and the one that was there every night to cuddle up with him when he had nightmares.

The nightmares were never about the incident because that hadn't been too scary. He just saw fire everywhere. One nightmare had been of the apartment going up in flames and Robbie was stood down on the path as he stared up at the window where Jackie was slamming her fists. He'd been shouting hoarsely at anyone that would listen that she needed saving and Jackie had shaken him awake before resting his head in her breasts as he'd cried that he'd never be able to survive if she died. She'd promised him that she was going nowhere.

She moved to stand next to him and smiled at him, her hand taking hold of his as she saw the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. She handed her bouquet of roses to Gemma and reached up to stroke his cheek tenderly. "What's wrong?" She whispered before pressing a kiss to his lips.

He didn't know what to say in response but he knew that there was only one thing that he could say that could sum up how he truthfully felt.

"The beast got his beauty."


End file.
